Diskussion:Awkey
Ich hab mir mal alles durchgeschaut und wüsste gern, ob es Pferdeclan oder Pferde Clan heißt. Eher das erste oder?N0he 15:40, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Der Film sagt nicht wie man es schreibt xD aber vielleicht steht es im Skript. Aber ich rate auch mal auf das erste! Mr Angel 15:43, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sollten wir dann vielleicht erstmal überall Pferdeclan stehen haben bis wir mehr wissen? Wär auch blöd wenn unsere Artikel verschiedenen Schreibweisen für das selbe Wort benutzenN0he 15:54, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich finde es eigentlich nicht wirklich sehr Wild. Lassen wir es doch mal erst so wie es ist und warten auf die Meinungen von den Anderen! Wir sind ja nicht nur zur zweit hier! Mr Angel 16:01, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Die Frage war ja auch an alle gerichtetN0he 16:02, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Darum sollten wir ja auch erstmal warten und nicht sofort etwas bearbeiten! ;) Mr Angel 16:04, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Hatte ich auch nicht vor.N0he 16:10, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Entweder Pferde-Clan oder Pferdeclan. "Pferde Clan" ist einfach falsche RS. Dr Sam Clemens 19:10, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dachte ich mir auchN0he 19:46, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gut so ;) Dr Sam Clemens 19:54, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Im Script (S. 123) steht "horse clan" - ob uns das weiterhilft? Redrivervalley 20:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) "Pferde Clan" fällt in die Kategorie Deppenleerzeichen und ist eines der lästigen (Nicht-)Importe aus dem Englischen. ;) Pferde-Clan dürfte grammatikalisch möglich sein, ist aber eher schlechter Stil. Faern. 20:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habs zu Pferdeclan umgeändertN0he 20:19, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Awkey/Akwey Also auf der englischen Seite heißt es Akwey und nicht Awkey wie heißt es den nun richtig? Mr Angel 14:33, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Hat irgendjemand gestern trotz nicht abgeschlossener Diskussion umbenannt. Meine Frage war da woher wir überhaupt wissen, dass der Charakter überhaupt Akwey/Awkey ist. Im Skript taucht der Name nur ohne jeden Zusammenhang auf. Beim Angriff auf den Baum der Seelen steht dort nur: Mo'at LOOKS UP as the DRAGON appears over the trees like the shadow of Death. Around her, the Na’vi mothers clutch their children to them. We see AKWEY’S BOY among them. Laut IMDB ist er einfach nur der "Horse Clan Leader". Im Internet werden beide Schreibweisen des Namens verwendet. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung woher das stammen soll, dass der Pferdeclanchef Awkey bzw. Akwey heißt, im Film wird er jedenfalls nicht genannt. Faern. 17:46, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hatte den Namen "Akwey" ursprünglich bei http://www.learnnavi.org/ entdeckt, aber aus einem mir bisher unerfindlichen Grund wurden sämtliche Namen aus dem Wörterbuch entfernt. : Ich müßte dort noch mal eine Runde graben gehen - eventuell finde ich den ja wieder. : Von daher ist "Awkey" aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach falsch. : --Robidu 23:17, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich halte den Namen nach wie vor für ein Internetgerücht, egal wie geschrieben. Quellen sind mir immer noch nicht unter die Augen gekommen. Faern. 16:09, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : So, ich habe soeben das PDF-Dokument wiedergefunden (NaviDictionary.pdf), welches ich ursprüngluch von http://www.learnnavi.org/ heruntergeladen hatte (die neuere Version enthält leider keinerlei Namen mehr), und dort steht "Akwey" als Na'vi-Name drin. : Leider ist mir noch keine Referenz darauf untergekommen, ob das der Name des Olo'eyktans des Pferdeclans ist. Ich werde da doch mal am Ball bleiben, und sowie ich was Brauchbares habe, werde ich hier Bescheid geben. : --84.133.186.226 06:56, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Tot oder lebendig? Ich habe mir diverse Stellen im Film, die von Relevanz sein können, mal angeschaut. - Akwey ergreift mit seinem Pa'li die Flucht, nachdem die Bodentruppen ein wahres Gemetzel unter den Na'vi veranstalten und bringt dabei einen weiteren Na'vi in Sicherheit. Im Verlauf des Kampfes fällt Akwey nicht explizit. - Beim Abzug der RDA von Pandora ist beim Blick auf das Hauptgebäude von Hell's Gate ein Pa'li vor dem linken Teil des "Fußes" des Hauptturmes zu sehen, der nach meinem Dafürhalten Akweys Pa'li recht ähnlich sah, so weit man das in der DVD-Version des Filmes erkennen konnte (leider hat MPEG die unangenehme Eigenschaft, daß sehr filigrane Details schon mal zerpixeln). Könnte sich jemand diese Szene anschauen, der über die Blu-Ray-Version verfügt (am besten als HD-Wiedergabe) und das entweder bestätigen oder widerlegen? --Robidu 00:44, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hier ein Bild von der Szene File:Reiter-Verbannung.png. Ich nehme an du meinst den markierten? Hier noch ein Referenzbild vom Pferdeclanchef beim Rückzug File:Pferdeclan-Anführer.png. Sieht für mich nicht so aus, als ob er das ist. Das Zeumzeug fehlt, ich sehe nichts was sein Mikadostäbchen durch die Nase sein könnte und überhaupt sehen die Na'vi in dem Shot nach Copy&Paste mit Variation bei den Accessoires aus. Faern. 16:52, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Den meinte ich auch nicht. Der, den ich meinte, befand sich noch weiter im Hintergrund (links daneben, bevor die Kamera umschwenkt), nur ist der aufgrund der reichlich zerpixelten Struktur des Hintergrundes nicht sauber zu erkennen (zumindest auf der DVD-Version). : --Robidu 07:00, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC)